Atobe Eye for the Sanada Guy
by NarcissisticRiceBall
Summary: Sanada is boring and needs to learn how to relax.So,his caring teammates decide to bring in Atobe to help him out and give fashion advice along the way.Sequel to Doing It Right.Generally humorous,a slightly serious undertone.
1. The Plot

**A/N:** Hey there everybody! Well, this is just a short, humorous fic that is somewhat of a sequel to one of my previous stories, _Doing It Right_, particularly the second chapter. It's not actually necessary to read it, but it might help for some other jokes now and later on. But really, I'm not going to use that much. Well, the title is a parody of that show, _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_. Well, it's Atobe's turn to give Sanada the tips for looking good. The title is even funnier when you know what happened in _Doing It Right_. Well, anyways, it's pretty straightforward so I'll just let you guys read. Please enjoy!

I don't own Prince of Tennis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sanada, you ready for the nationals?"

Sanada glanced to his side. It was still odd to actually see Yukimura walking right beside him. He knew the tennis buchou was eager to play again. It was perfect now that he was recovered and could lead Rikkai to the victory in nationals.

"Of course. The team is complete now. But we still need to remain focused."

The tennis buchou chuckled at the response. Sanada was much more easier going around him. Instead of having the stiffness of a concrete wall, he had the flexibility of cardboard. Yukimura saw that as an improvement and quite flattering that he made Sanada comfortable enough to let him relax, at least relaxed as the fukubuchou was able.

"I doubt any of the regulars are going to lose focus."

"Hmph. I definitely have my doubts."

Yukimura looked at him questioningly.

"Oh? Why?"

"They get too side-tracked on outside things and it makes most of them lose focus…especially those who have short attention spans."

"It's okay to enjoy life once and a while you know. True, we have to continue practicing and all, but it doesn't hurt to be able to not think about it and relax."

Sanada huffed a little but other than that, he remained silent. Yukimura chuckled.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"I thought you had learned something from spending that time with Atobe. He certainly knows how to enjoy himself."

"Yeah, at my expense…And I thought I said I never wanted that mentioned ever again."

The other boy playfully poked Sanada in the arm and grinned.

"But he did such a great job! You were a lot of fun and I know you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed? Party, yes, Atobe, no."

He briefly shuddered at the thought of spending another day getting advice from Atobe. He was a skillful tennis player, that much he knew just from watching him and playing doubles with him, but sometimes, the diva just scared him. He wondered where the all the information Atobe had came from.

"I don't know about that…"

Sanada about slammed into a locker door as he was too busy being shocked at what Yukimura had just dared to speak.

"No. No. No. I did not enjoy it."

"Then why didn't you get out of it?"

"You don't understand, the minute you give him a little rope, he has you chained to him for as long as he says."

Yukimura looked up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"But Sanada-"

"No 'buts'."

"Sanada, I doubt you would have any trouble getting away from him. It's not like he could hold you by force. You're bigger than he is and most likely stronger as well. Atobe isn't that impressive in stature."

"You don't understand…That man…He has abilities beyond human comprehension…Besides, I bet if I did run he'd probably send yakuza after me or something…"

The other boy looked at him incredulously.

"Yakuza?"

Sanada looked straight ahead with his ever stoic expression. Yukimura continued to stare at Sanada questioningly, but he remained a statue. Sometimes, he wondered what went on in the fukubuchou's mind. One thing he did know for certain, Sanada had some kind of fear and dread of Atobe and it was freakishly amusing.

"Really, I agree with him on that one."

The two tennis stars turned to face the new speaker. It was none other than the joker of Rikkai, Niou Masaharu. He stood grinning mischievously at the two leaders of Rikkai.

"Think about it. Where does Atobe get all that money? Yeah, his father has a pretty high end job, but when you think about it…the stuff Atobe's got is more than that salary could afford."

"Perhaps the Atobe family is some sort of zaibatsu?"

Sanada sighed as another decided to join in on the conversation. At least, this one had manner and was much more polite.

"Yagyuu, you shouldn't encourage Sanada's weird fantasies."

Yukimura happily ignored the cold glare he was receiving from Sanada. It paid being in charge of all the players. He could harass them all he wanted and not have anybody to deal with. While he seemed like a gentle person, every member of the team knew how very un-gentle he could become.

"My apologies, but Niou does present a logical argument."

The stoic fukubuchou was about to close off this topic as it was seriously getting out of hand, however, he had no such luck. He was interrupted by Yanagi Renji, one of the demons of Rikkai.

"Statistically speaking, there is a 93.4 percent chance that Atobe is somehow connected with a zaibatsu and yakuza."

"Wait, what about yakuza?"

The only second-year on the team decided to show up just then. Sanada did everything in his power not to slap himself on the forehead. Yukimura stood beside him chuckling at his sudden lack of control over the other members.

"You're fault for bringing it up."

He received a less than pleasant glance from Sanada who roughly tugged the corner of his cap and began walking stiffly away.

"…Whatever…"

Sanada was about to give his hat another tug downwards but stopped midway.

_"I can't believe that guy."_

Instead of pulling the cap down, he withdrew his hand and forced himself to walk away with as much dignity as possible. Yukimura watched him depart down the hallway and sighed.

"Sanada needs to learn to have a little fun sometimes. He's getting a bit too stressed right now."

Renji stood beside Yukimura and joined him in watching Sanada disappear down another hallway.

"Perhaps it would be wise to find a way for him to relax? Is there anybody up for the job?"

The normally talkative people went silent and the others looked at everyone around them uncomfortably. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and gave a small nod towards the data man.

"You and Yukimura-buchou are the ones closest to him. Perhaps it would be best if one of you were to do it?"

Everybody wholeheartedly agreed. Unfortunately, Renji shook his head as did Yukimura.

"I would love to, but at the moment, I am swamped with schoolwork since I missed so much school."

"In actuality, the success rate would drop if one of us were to do it."

Kirihara cast Renji a questioning look.

"Why's that? That doesn't seem to make much sense."

"Actually, it makes perfect sense."

All eyes turned towards Niou.

"At this point in time, Sanada seems to see us as members of a tennis team of which he is a part of. With us hanging around him, it would most likely seem like an extended tennis practice. So, he would then remain the uptight guy we all know, love and mostly fear."

"Precisely."

"So what should we do?"

"Well…"

Yukimurahad a beautifully sinister idea. He smiled cheerily as he indicated for the other members to come in close. After spending a few moments in their little huddle, they broke apart grinning.

"Won't he get mad at us?"

"Who cares? If he relaxes for a little bit, it's worth it…Besides, he may be the fukubuchou, but I am the buchou of this team."

It was things like these that the other regulars were glad and proud that Yukimura was their captain.

"Alright. I'll give him a call."

While at practice, everybody went about their business. It was neat and organized just how Sanada liked it. However, all was not well. The team's perfect concentration bothered him. Normally, he would be rejoicing at having his team staying focused, however, after the little conversation in the hallway, he was not so sure. Knowing how they all behaved, the practice would hardly of gotten anything accomplished besides running laps. Even Jackal and Marui, who were not present at the conversation, had a concentration that was odd for them as well.

"Is something the matter?"

He was knocked out of his conspiracy theories when Yukimura approached him. He remained motionless as ever, quite happy that his expression could never be read. He knew Yukimura would take full advantage of his worry and it would result in being swept away by the other members.

"No. Everybody is doing exactly what they should be."

Sanada said no more, though Yukimura could tell otherwise. However, they both decided that is was best to remain silent about it and not think too much about it.

"That's good."

Practice continued in much the same manner without any real incidents. After making sure everybody was out of the clubhouse, Sanada locked the door and made sure it was securely shut. After checking everything over one last time, Sanada began his walk home.

_"Today went well…too well…I need to stop thinking about it. Perhaps this is going to be the way they always take practice?…Who am I kidding. That's never going to happen. Something is up…and I bet Yukimura is at the forefront of it all…"_

He thought back to practice to see if he could remember anything else out of the ordinary. Try as he might, he could come up with nothing. The only thing that was unordinary was that practice was ordinary. Sanada was used to having at least one person not do as they're told or having somebody run.

_"With no real activity, it seemed a bit boring…"_

Sanada froze in his place the minute he thought about it. He had actually thought that tennis practice was boring because everybody was concentrating exactly on what they should be. Did that indicate that he enjoyed it when they goofed off?

_"The heavens forbid…"_

After contemplating the disturbing features of that thought, he soon found himself at the doorsteps of his home. He took a step back and looked over his house. It was somewhat large and built in a more traditional Japanese style. It was a dull brown accented by wood.

_"My house is so boring…"_

Shaking off all his previous thoughts, he entered his house. Upon entering the house, slipped off his shoes and slid into his house slippers.

"I'm home."

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

Sanada nodded to his mother as he passed her by in the kitchen and headed for his room. Everyday was the same. Even the conversation with his mother never really altered from what he had just said. Everything seemed to have some kind of set place in life.

_"It's growing monotonous…"_

He realized what he was thinking again and quickly shook if off. He set down his school belongings and headed for the bathroom. After taking a quick yet refreshing shower he studiously began working on his homework in an attempt to cease thinking about things altogether.

The following day, Sanada woke up the same time he did every other day and headed towards the kitchen. He greeted both his parents and sat down for breakfast. Today was a Saturday, so he was in no particular rush. Hi father was silently eating his breakfast when he looked across the table at his son.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"I was just going to stay around the dojo and practice."

Sanada's father gave him a nod of approval and went back to what he was doing. It seemed he could not keep a conversation going even with his parents. He knew that if he could, he would like to have longer conversations with his parents, but unfortunately, nobody in his family was particularly social beings. After finishing his breakfast he thanked his mother and changed into his training hakama.

He was going to start with his sword kata, but found that his mind was far too distracted with other things, most prevalent of which was the way everybody was acting the other day.

_"This is not the proper way to train…I need to clear my mind…"_

And to do this, he thought of no better way than to meditate. Sanada found that he always could gather himself during a period of peaceful meditation. So, he kneeled on the floor settled down, and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Sanada slowly exhaled. Doing nothing but thinking about breathing gradually drove all other thoughts from his mind and after a while, he began to gain a sense of peace and tranquility.

_"Breathe in…Breathe out…Breathe in…"_

He was about to exhale when his breathe suddenly caught in his throat. He kept his eyes closed and again sought to balance out his thoughts by breathing. But over time, he found it gradually more difficult to do so.

_"What is this…Something doesn't feel right…"_

Sanada debated with himself whether he should continue to attempt meditation or find out what was wrong. After a long debate, he finally decided to open his eyes. He was going to open them slowly, but the feeling grew worse and he could not control it. His eyes shot open and what he saw made all the air leave his lungs.

"W-what are you doing here!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well there you have it. The first chapter. I probably shouldn't start another fic and should concnetrate solely on _Smile For Me_ and a Samurai 7 fanfic, but this idea was rolling in my head for a while and just needed to come out. Oh well, I'm almost done with _Smile For Me_ and plan on having it done before the semester ends which is in a few weeks. So, I will still diligently work on that. But aside from such things, what did you all think? Yes, this is humorous plus it is Sanada. Therfore, he might seem OOC, but I'm trying to keep him in character as much as I can...but I have to take some creative initiative since he has the personality of cardboard. Oh well, it's easier to write once Atobe gets thrown into the mix. It's easier to see Sanada's character and personality when he's around Atobe. At least from what I've seen in the anime and whatnot. Well, I hope you enjoyed!

Translation Notes: "Buchou" means captain, "Fukubuchou" vice-captain, "hakama" loose fitting robe used in many Japanese martial arts, especially in kendo (What you most commonly see particularly in anime), "kata" a set form or pattern that one follows to practice technique and build discipline (Any other questions, feel free to ask.)


	2. The Intrusion

**A/N:** Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina! I got the second chapter out pretty fast. Well, here you have it, the second chapter and Atobe's magnificent enterance. I love Sanada and I love him more when other characters just give him a hard time. Well, anyways, I had fun writing this chapter. I should technically have gone to bed before I wrote this, but I couldn't resist. Too many weird conversations throught the day forced me to write it. Well, without further ado, the next chapter.

I don't own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Sanada."

Sanada Genichirou, fukubuchou of the feared Rikkai Dai tennis team, was in shock, awe and mainly, fear.

"A-Atobe!"

"Yes, that is my name."

The one and only diva of Hyotei was sitting right in front of Sanada and was staring right at him. A shudder ran up his spine when Atobe smirked.

"Did I disturb you? I thought I would wait until you finished your little meditation time."

Sanada was confused. He wanted to know when Atobe first showed up and how long he had been sitting and staring at him. Then again, for some reason, a little voice in the back of his mind told him it was better not to ask.

"Atobe, you're presence alone is disrupting."

"Does ore-sama's aura influence you that much?"

Now, Atobe was leaning forward and grinning all the more smugly. The other boy leaned back eerily.

"That is a disturbing thought…"

"How rude. And here I came all this way to see you."

He was officially disturbed. The thought of Atobe coming to see him was beyond his imagination. Sanada was positive there was a deeper running conspiracy.

"…Why…me?…"

"Because you need the great graces of ore-sama to lighten your day the most."

"Go bother Tezuka."

"He's busy at the moment."

"I'm busy too."

"No you're not."

"I was busy meditating."

"That means you were doing nothing. Therefore you're coming with me."

Atobe grinned slyly at Sanada who could feel his eye begin to twitch. The Hyotei diva watched amusedly as Sanada kept scooting backwards away from him.

"Where?"

"Outside into society. You know, the place that you never frequent."

He quickly stood up and looked down at Atobe. He reached to the side and pulled a couple of wooden boken from the wall. Atobe seemed confused, but still amused.

"I'm not going without a fight."

Atobe slowly stood and easily caught the boken tossed his way. He looked it over the same way he examined tennis racquets. The wooden sword was turned, spun, and swung around a few times. It was not Sanada's turn to be amused. There was no way he would do anything with Atobe again.

"You win, I go. You lose, I stay and you go. Deal?"

Sanada observed Atobe who seemed to be ignoring him. The other boy was still fiddling around with the boken before he stared straight into Sanada's eyes and smirked.

"Deal."

It was a rare moment. Sanada allowed himself a small grin. He has been practicing kendo his entire life. He knew Atobe would never be able to beat him. Everybody has their limits. He was positive that Atobe had never been in a duel. This gave him the upper hand.

"You're going down."

Atobe just lightly shrugged and smirked. Sanada watched him move into a defensive stance as he positioned himself in the offensive. He was impressed that Atobe at least knew a basic stance. Then again, most people did if they had ever watched a samurai movie. Therefore, he decided he had nothing to worry about.

In an instant, he moved forward like lightening with a thrust. As he expected, Atobe sidestepped and brought the sword down to move it out of the way. However, Sanada used that split second during the sidestep to quickly bring his boken in a powerful upward swing.

"_This is it."_

The momentum would be enough for Atobe to lose his balance and the grip on the sword. However, his opponent did something unexpected. He held onto the sword and used the momentum to quickly spin around a few steps back and regain his footing. Now this was interesting.

"You're pretty good at this brutish sort of thing, aren't you?"

Admittedly, he was impressed at Atobe's last move. The Hyotei diva certainly had some good basic instincts. His credited the move to Atobe's tennis abilities. He was a type of person who could easily adapt to whatever method was necessary.

"Hmph."

Atobe watched as Sanada prepared to attack again. He barely got away from that last move. The only thing saving him was his reflexes and flexible body. He had to do something because he knew Sanada obviously knew what he was doing. However, Atobe was not entirely clueless.

Much to Sanada's surprise, Atobe made the first move before him. He quickly shifted his stance and prepared to use Atobe's momentum against him.

_"Heh…This works even more to my advantage…You never rush in, especially when you don't know and are unprepared…"_

As Atobe approached, Sanada noticed that the other boy was holding the boken in an odd manner. Just to be sure, Sanada adjusted his sword's position and was going to use a quick thrust right before Atobe got close enough to swing.

Right when he was about to make his move, Atobe did something incredibly unexpected. Before he got within range of the thrust, he quickly stopped and then swung his sword. Sanada was caught off guard when the sword actually connected with his own. Being unprepared for the move, Sanada loosened his grip and lost a little of his balance. He kept his eyes glued on Atobe who was now smirking more than ever.

_"This can't be good…"_

Atobe then took the chance and rushed towards Sanada while his guard was down. Again, he brought the boken back to prepare another swing, except he had it over his shoulder. He kept his eyes straight on Sanada's grip. The brief moment that Sanada lost some of his grip, Atobe's keen eyesight picked it up. In a flash he brought the sword crashing down towards Sanada. In a natural response, Sanada quickly brought the sword up and parallel to block, but his grip was still to weak. The boken fell from his hands and when he looked at Atobe again, the point of a boken was right at his throat.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina!"

Atobe was victorious. He was pretty proud of himself as well. Even he knew that what he just did was impressive. At first, he was a little concerned at the aspect of fighting Sanada head to head at a sport he really knew nothing about. However, he decided to use what he knew and that was tennis.

"Words don't describe how I feel."

Sanada dropped to the floor and then fell on his back with his eyes closed. He could not believe he had just lost to Atobe at the one thing he was positive he could beat him at. He took a deep breath, but was stopped when he felt something plop onto his stomach. When he opened his eyes, Sanada saw Atobe sitting casually on him as though he were some floor cushion.

"Of course not. Ore-sama leaves everybody speechless."

"Get off me."

"Not until I am guaranteed your cooperation."

"Fine. On my honor or what little I seem to have left."

Atobe grinned triumphantly and stood up. As he was straightening out his clothes, Sanada sat up and questioning Atobe.

"Did you use tennis techniques?"

"So you noticed? Does that mean you are impressed by my prowess?"

"Hmph. Clever. Because you used a tennis grip, it gave you more reach since you held it at the base."

"Ah yes, my genius is truly astounding isn't it? I hope you enjoyed that last move. It was the beautiful Hametsu no Rondo."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Sanada stood up and took the sword from Atobe. He would never say it, but he was impressed at the smaller boy. After considering that tennis moves were used, it brought to mind another question.

"How is it tennis techniques seem to apply to every sport?"

"I was wondering that too. I suppose it's what makes tennis so great…Besides me, of course."

Sanada rolled his eyes and Atobe laughed haughtily.

"So, go get ready."

"What are we doing?"

"You're going out with me."

Atobe chuckled at Sanada's response. He found it absolutely amusing that Sanada stared so blankly back at him and with such a solemn silence.

"I knew it."

He was slightly confused at what Sanada meant, but then slowly shook his head and put his hands up defensively.

"No, Sanada, not like that…I'm sorry to say that the strong, silent, stoic girls are not my type. So, no worries. I just want to show you around some places just like when you came crawling to me to aid you in finding a suitable wardrobe."

The man was insane. Sanada was positive that something was off mentally with Atobe. Before he could say anything else, he realized something.

"Hey, what do you mean by 'stoic girls' are not your type? What are you implying!"

Atobe shrugged and grinned mischievously.

"Absolutely nothing."

"…I don't believe you…"

"That's where most of your issues come from."

"Hmph. Well, nobody would like a diva girl with an ego the size of China."

Atobe was not fazed at all at the last comment much to the amusement of Sanada. He was actually having a little fun going at a verbal fight with Atobe.

"Well then, I suppose the girl is up for debate, huh?"

Before he answered, Sanada again had a realization. This conversation was taking place on two different levels. It just occurred to him that Atobe was talking about something else, and Sanada subconsciously was replying in the same manner even though his mind was thinking something else.

"…I think this conversation should end."

"Well, that's no fun. I guess you finally caught on. Took long enough. You know, you're pretty slow at picking some things up."

"Forgive me, I normally don't' have conversations where there is some implication about girls and relational matters."

"You don't have conversations at all…But what a wet towel. It would have been fun to decide who would have been a girl."

"Wait, what?"

Atobe's jaw about dropped. He could not believe that Sanada was still on a different plane. From the way he was talking, he thought for sure that Sanada got the joke. From the way he was staring blankly at Atobe, he knew that was not the case.

"What?…Sanada…You didn't…This whole time…Never mind."

He just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Atobe glanced over at Sanada and sighed.

"Just go get ready so we can leave already. There is much to do before the day is over."

Sanada still wanted to know what Atobe thought they were talking about, but decide it was better not to. He found in slightly amusing how many things that day were better not thought about.

"Fine. You can wait in the living room area. I'll be there shortly."

Atobe nodded his head and walked over to the indicated area. He sat down on the couch and waited. Sanada made sure he was not going to go anywhere or attempt anything before going down the hallways to his room.

"I better wear something that doesn't bring Atobe's fashion lectures upon me."

He mumbled to himself as he rummaged in his closest. He pushed the clothes in fron to the side and pulled out a shirt from the back of the closet. It was where he kept the clothes he got to wear to the party with Yukimura. He quickly threw on some slacks and a casual button up shirt. After making sure the proper buttons were buttoned or unbuttoned, he grabbed his hat from the corner of his chair and headed back to where Atobe was waiting.

"Oh my, you're such a charming young man."

Sanada recognized the voice as his mothers. It came from the living room where Atobe was. He feared for the worse. As he approached, Atobe was in the process of talking animatedly with his mother who was smiling and gently clapping her hands in entertainment. That was really something he had never seen. His mother was always soft spoken, but rarely ever looked so into a conversation and speaking more than a couple of phrases.

"Oh, Genichirou, your friend and I were just having a little conversation."

"That's…nice."

"My, you look so good! Genichirou, you should hang around Atobe-kun more often. I think he's a good influence."

"…Uh, yes, mother. In some ways he is fine to have around."

Atobe lightly chuckled as he noticed Sanada trying to be polite about it yet still not admitting to it. To save Sanada from any further awkward situations, Atobe stood up and bowed elegantly at his mother who giggled a little and nodded her head.

"It was an utmost pleasure at finally meeting you. If you will allow me, I am going to take my leave with your son."

"Of course. Have fun!"

Sanada awkwardly smiled at his mother who waved as the two tennis stars headed for the door. After exiting the house, Sanada turned on Atobe.

"What were you doing?"

"Talking to your mother. You know, she's really quite fun to talk to. So, apparently you don't get your social skills from her. I have yet to meet your father. Though, interestingly enough, I didn't realize you got your looks from your mother."

The other boy was about to throttle Atobe when he was interrupted by a low, gruff voice.

"Who's your friend, Genichirou?"

Both turned to face the speaker. Atobe was mildly surprised at what he saw. He took the man to be Sanada's father, but he really did not look all that much like him. However, he did notice the striking similarity in which they both carried themselves so stiffly and stoically.

"Father, this is Atobe Keigo. He attends Hyotei Gakuen and was my double's partner during the Junior Selection Tournament."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Atobe-kun."

"Likewise sir. I am honored that I am finally able to meet the father of the Rikkai emperor."

Much to Sanada's surprise, his father began to laugh. That was something he was not expecting. He had never really heard his father laugh so openly like that. He looked over at Atobe who was flashing his charming smile though really doing nothing else. It was a wonder how he was able to get Sanada's parents to act so personably, while he himself sometimes had difficulty even saying anything.

"An interesting friend you've got here. Well, don't let me keep you. Again, it was nice to meet you."

"And again, likewise to you, sir."

Atobe bowed deeply while Sanada nodded to his father. They both then headed for the streets. As they were walking, Sanada just had to ask.

"How do you do it? What do you even do to get my parents, who rarely speak, to talk like that?"

"It's not rocket science. I suppose they might normally be quiet people, but once they're relaxed, they're actually quite amiable. That's probably where your problem lies."

Sanada had no idea what he was talking about, but then again, he rarely did understand Atobe. But, he had a feeling that this was going to come up sooner or later so he did not bother to pursue it any further. As they walked, Sanada noticed that there was no limousine or car waiting for Atobe.

"No fancy vehicles today?"

"Hmm, I though it would be better to walk and enjoy the weather. Besides, we have all day to get there."

"It would be more productive to get there as quickly as possible and to get it done."

Atobe rolled his eyes at Sanada.

"See now? That's not always the case. Sometimes, you need to stop and smell the roses. You'd find that they are sweet and wonderful and offer an enjoyable experience."

He was completely amused at Atobe's sweeping gestures and dramatic lines. It was later in the morning and Sanada knew the day was going to be long. As they continued walking, he suddenly had a question.

"These roses you speak of…Are we talking about real roses or figurative ones?"

Atobe whacked him soundly upside the head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, the whole chapter kind of stems from the junior training camp where there is an Atobe, Tezuka, Sanada tennis triangle. It's sort of a running joke where, being Atobe, he would view it as some sort of warped love triangle. Tezuka would try to ignore it and Sanada would just be clueless about it. So there you have it. If there are any other questions about that, just ask. Really though, in the end, don't think too hard and just take it for what it is. I had fun. And I hope you all had fun reading as well.

"Boken" katana but made out of wood, used in training. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina" something along the lines of "Be awed by my prowess" or "Be amazed/obssesssed with my skills." Whichever one, they kind of all mean the same narcissistic thing.


	3. The Business

**A/N:** Finally! The next chapter to this story. Sorry it's been so long. I got side tracked with some of my other stories since I kind of got in a slump with this one. However, after learning my computer is finally working after months of it not working at all, I got the motivation to write some more. Plus, meeting with friends and having weird conersations helps too. Anyhoo, this is the third chapter and does not havea whole lot going onin it. Just a lot of talking adn Atobetrying his hardest to irritateSanada. Again, writing forcharacters wtih no personality is difficult. Hopefully thischapter isn't so bad, and they should get better with the next chapters since im getting back into the groove of things. Well, enough talking, on ot the story.

I don'town PoT (anime, manga, or plant)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, try and contain your joy."

Sanada snorted at Atobe who was walking ahead of him and staring over his shoulder. The Rikkai fukubuchou maintained his usual stoic expression except there might have been a trace of a growing scowl.

"Has anybody told you that your social skills rival that of a wall? Actually, ore-sama thinks talking to a wall would probably be more interesting."

Again, there was no response save for a low grunt. Atobe sighed dramatically and shook his head.

"Fine then. Ore-sama shall speak foryou."

"No. Never speak for me."

"Why not? You're so boring when you talk."

"Just because I get to the point doesn't eman I'm boring."

"Yes it does."

"I refuse to respond to that."

They continued to walk along until they reached a familiar place. Sanada glanced up and realized they were at the same department store Atobe had taken him previously. Atobe was already standing at the entrance impatiently staring at Sanada.

"Ore-sama reasoned that it would be easier for you if you were in a familiar environment."

Sanada reluctantly made his way over to Atobe.

"You make me sound like some kind of wild animal."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are a wild animal. Now get inside so ore-sama may enlighten your primal ways and make a dignified being out of you."

"Our definition of dignity must differ greatly."

He grumbled the entire way through the department store. Atobe watched with half interest as he led Sanada towards the clothing floor.

"F.Y.I. Ore-sama is not letting you pick anything this time. You are now at the comlete mercy of Atobe Keigo."

With a flourish, Atobe spun on his heel and began waltzing around the racks of cothing while Sanada found a chair and sat in it.

"_Why argue?...Atobe is inescapable…Curse this wretched honor…I should never have admitted defeat…How come I let him buy me clothes like I'm some kind of…NO!...Don't think like that…Clear your mind…"_

He was interrupted when he felt something land on his lap. Atobe walked by and dropped a couple articles of clothing where Sanada was sitting.

"You might consider not mumbling so much. You're scaring the other shoppers."

Not sparing a glance, Atobe continued his prowl for fashionable, or his idea of fashionable, clothing leaving Sanada looking around. Majority of the people walking by gave him odd glanced and quickly looked away when he glared at them.

"How does he even manage to ruin my rants?..."

Determined to put an end to the insanity, Sanada stood up and marched right over to Atobe to let him have it. As he was about to open his mouth, Atobe shoved some more clothing in his arms and opened his first.

"Good for you to get up and keep ore-sama from having to walk back and forth. See, you're being refined already."

Sanada shut his mouth and dropped his head in defeat.

"Why is it so pointless to argue?"

"Everyone succumbs to the overwhelming presence that is ore-sama."

He looked up at Atobe who did not so much as look up from where he was going through a rack of clothes. It then dawned on Sanada that the other boy was not even paying attention to him.

"Are those responses programmed into you or something?"

"Of course. Ore-sama was born with such brilliance. It's natural."

Once again, Atobe was not even paying that much attention to anything but the clothes in front of him.

"…Incredible…"

"Ore-sama already knows this."

Sanada shook his head in amusement. After fishing around a few minutes, Atobe found what he was looking for.

"Good. To the dressing rooms…Don't give ore-sama that look. Ore-sama does not know what size you would be in some of these clothes."

"…'These' clothes?...What did you pick out?...HECK NO!"

He stared aghast at one of the items he was carrying. He yanked them from the other clothes and shoved them in Atobe's face.

"What …I…Wipe that innocent expression off your face…How dare you make me suffer your gleeful insanity."

"Gleeful insanity?"

Atobe just stared at Sanada and shooed him towards the dressing rooms. After a little effort on the diva's part, he finally managed to shove Sanada into a dressing room. After a few moments of soft mumbling and cursing, Sanada started to try things on. As he was, Atobe told him a small detail.

"By the way, you're merely trying those on to make sure they fit. Regardless of what you say, we're getting all that."

He was answered by having a shirt roughly thrown over the dressing door and landing on his head. He pulled the shirt off his head and as soon as he did, some other clothing landed on him.

"Ore-sama assumes these fit?"

"I don't like you."

"Join the fan club."

There was more grumbling from within the dressing stall making Atobe lightly chuckle. After a short while of dodging clothing on Atobe's part, Sanada stepped out of the dressing room.

"They fit, let's go."

He marched past Atobe who finally managed to arrange the clothing. Sasnada decided it would be better to bite the bullet and cooperate so things would end quickly. Unfortunately, nothing was done so quickly with Atobe.

"It's good to see you eager to move on to the next fun event."

Atobe grinned smugly as he walked past a now stand-still Sanada.

"You didn't think this was it? Why we have so much more to do."

He nodded confidently as he went to go pay. Sanada stood still as he took deep, even breaths. He knew throttling Atobe would not be healthy, so he attempted to restrain himself.

"All finished. Let's move on…Stop doing that. You talk about ore-sama ruining your image. Imagine how you make ore-sama look?"

"Such martyrdom…"

Sanada sent death glares towards Atobe who just stared back unimpressed. The pure anger he was feeling towards Atobe rolled right off him. If anything, Atobe seemed to be thriving off Sanada's anger and annoyance. He merely stood there and then smirked. How Sanada hated how often he did that.

"That expression does not work. You are not wearing the proper clothing to pull off the scowling look. See? This is why you need ore-sama's help so much."

"Can we just go?"

"Very well. Oh right, ore-sama needs to make a quick stop for my father. It won't take long."

"Fine."

Sanada was happy to make a detour. Anyting to keep Atobe's attention away from him was fine by him. They continued beyond the shpping districts and entered a quiet neighborhood.

The houses were large and in the traditional Japanese style. Sanada knew that may of these houses belonged to people from many generations. After walking a short distance, they stopped in front of a gate. The house was the largest one in the surrounding area.

"Since it's you, ore-sama doubts there will be any problem. But just in case, stay quiet, be polite and respectful. Think y our samurai thoughts and mind yourself."

Atobe straightened out his shirt and quickly fiddled with his hair. Sanada wondered who this person was that Atobe, of all people, would warn somebody about manners. Curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Who is this?"

"A…business associate."

He wondered why Atobe paused to think of a proper response. He was definitely trying to not say anything. This was beginning to amuse Sanada. But before he could ask Atobe anything further, there was now a large man standing in the gateway. Sanada had to stop himself from doing a double take. The man before him wore a black business suit though the most defining feature was the large scar running from the man's forward down towards his lip. He glanced over at Atobe who was standing casually as though he were just a normal guy you would see everyday.

"Atobe-sama, we've been expecting you…Who's this?"

The gatekeeper eyed Sanada warily while Sanada remained as stoic as he could even though the situation made him feel awkward. However, he regained his composure and lightly bowed.

"This is a friend of mine. Everything's fine."

"Very well. This way please."

They followed him through the house and traveled down a long hallway. Finally, they stopped at a door where they were told to wait. As the two tennis champions were waiting, Sanada noticed that the whole house was filled with somewhat suspicious appearances. He remembered his one theory about Atobe from when he was at school and it suddenly became clear. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as the door slid open again and they were escorted inside the room.

Sanada followed a short distance behind Atobe and mimicked his actions which did surprise him a bit. They kneeled and bowed in a respectful manner. He wondered who this person was to merit Atobe's humble and formal gesture. Sitting across from them was an old man who also bowed.

"Young Atobe-sama, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise sir. Ore-sama is here on behalf of my father."

"Of course. I have it right here."

While the two softly conversed, Sanada studied the situation. It was odd enough that Atobe was not behaving in his normal manner, but the fact that the old man across from him was showing just as much respect and even more. There was mutual respect between the two but it was clear that Atobe was more in charge. He still used his normal, arrogant pronoun.

"Thank you very much. My father sends his regards."

"As do I. It was a pleasure as always."

The three of them bowed again and stood up. As Atobe and Sanada exited the room, Sanada noticed the other boy fold something and put it in his pocket. The two were escorted outside where they passed by another set of people of questionable profession. When they were back on the street, Sanada took a deep breath of relief and asked Atobe the all important question.

"The heck you doing with yakuza?"

Atobe turned to face Sanada with an expression of shock.

"Yakuza! What on Earth makes you think ore-sama is involved with yakuza?"

Sanada remained stoic even though he had the urge to hit Atobe

"Let's see. Oh right, everything. What about those guys in there that looked like they could kill or already have killed? The formality? The way you so carefully answer questions?"

"First, that would be profiling, Sanada. You can't judge a book by its cover. Besides, he's an old man and probably feels more comfortable with some protection around. You know how old people get paranoid. Not to mention it's good in case he fell down and broke a hip or something."

"Fine," Sanada pointed to Atobe's pocket, "What's in the envelope?"

"Just an…investment. My father is a stockbroker after all."

"Your family business…It's a zaibatsu isn't it?"

Sanada glared at him accusingly. Atobe plastered a mask of innocence that seemed to mock everything.

"How old fashioned. What makes you think that? It's not like it's a great family controlled banking and industrial combine. Those were all dissolved."

"Complete dissolution was never achieved."

"You watch too many shows or something. Again, the family business isn't some huge scale money-making operation that is so powerful it bends yakuza to its will. That's something that only happens in movies and shows."

Atobe shrugged and started walking towards the city leaving behind an incredulous Sanada. He shook his head at what he had just heard. He was pretty sure Atobe was the only living thing alive that could tease him that much and not only live, but there was nothing for Sanada to do about it.

"Are you coming or does ore-sama have to drag you by force?"

As amusing as that would be and he was curious to know how Atobe would do that, he thought it better to just drop it. He caught up with Atobe and began walking with him again.

"Good. There was a chance ore-sama was just going to make some certain phone calls."

Sanada could not help but shudder slightly and glare at Atobe.

"You calculating, manipulative little-"

"Ore-sama? Calculating? Manipulative?"

He put his hand on his chest aghast. Sanada wondered where Atobe learned to be such a dramatic actor.

"Can we just move on?"

Atobe continued to walk and shrugged innocently.

"You know, now you have a new and interesting experience to add to your list to talk about."

The taller boy stared suspiciously.

"You said it was-"

"Ore-sama didn't say it was anything."

Atobe gave a lop-sided smirk that was just daring Sanada to say something more. The Rikkai tennis star just shook his head and faintly grinned in amusement. Atobe had to be the only one with enough gall to taunt him like that.

"You are evil."

"Evil is in the eye of the beholder."

He shook his head and grunted signaling the conversation was over and he wanted or rather, needed to leave now. Atobe grinned triumphantly and followed.

"Ore-sama is hungry. Time for lunch."

"Dare I ask where we are eating?"

Atobe shook his head at Sanada's pure distrust of his choices.

"That should be ore-sama's question. You better pick someplace ore-sama will enjoy."

"Then why let me choose?"

"Ore-sama wants to see the kind of places the emperor of Rikkai likes to eat."

"Just about anything works. I am fairly average Atobe."

Atobe just laughed as though Sanada had said something incredibly witty.

"I wasn't making a joke."

"Really now? Average, huh?...You were being serious. How cute. But enough of this, where to?"

Sanada wanted, as many other times in the day, to hit Atobe. For now, he settled for finding a place to eat. He looked around for a few moments and spotted a small corner café across the street.

"Let's just go there."

"Lead the way."

They crossed the street and made their way to the café. As they approached the small restaurant, Sanada wondered what having lunch with Atobe would be like.

"_I can't wait…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So what did you think? This was a bit of a warm-up, so again, not a lot happens.

Notes: Yakuza-Japanese mafia. That is basically the stereotypified version. Particularly if you were to watch some kind of punk anime.

Zaibatsu-"Wealthy clique" Single family owned conglomerate style. Usually something to do with money-making and industrial businesses. There was an attempt to dissolve them, but that didn't work all the way. Technically, the correct term for this day and age would be "keiretsu" but "zaibatsu' is more familiar with people. I decided to make a joke about that since Atobe seems to own pretty much the entirety of Japan. Apparantly Tokyo is a launch pad for his sports dome sized blimp. Not to mention his home. Just to tell you, even if your father was a stockbroker, most of those things would be unaffordable. So, it is merely a joke. I don't know, I just had fun. Besides, Sanada thought that from the other chapter.

Thanks to my friend FallingSilver for that line about evil being in the eye of the beholder. It suits Atobe, doesn't it? I mean, even the show bothers to bring up teh fact that he likes to play the devil's advocate. So, it makes sense...At least it does in my warped little world..Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Look forward to the next chapter.


	4. The Tango

**A/N:** And so it begins again. Here's the third chapter! this one is dedicated to ToastedMarshmallow who drew a great picture of the tango pair holding a tango pose. And yes, Atobe was in a beautifully kick butt dress. Anyhoo, can you guess where this chapter is going? Hey, stick with me here, I'm actually proud of how this turned out. I actually have a legitimate, logical reasoning behin it all. Just read and find out. Please Enjoy!

I don't own Prince of Tennis

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop that."

"Stop what? Looking at you? Ore-sama cannot help it. Ore-sama is sitting right across from you. Trust me, my scenery could be much better. You, on the other hand, are fortunate enough to have a perfect view."

"You really look at the world through rose-colored glasses."

"Sometimes I do. Depends on what color shirt ore-sama is wearing that day."

"Do you hear yourself talk?"

"Of course! Ore-sama speaks brilliance. How can ore-sama not?"

Sanada contained a sigh as he just shut up. Talking to Atobe was a nuisance he did not need. Even insulting him does not work. Then again, he thought about it and decided that average insults are probably lost on somebody un-average as Atobe.

They were sitting quietly by a window in the small café. Sanada was trying to ignore the odd stares he received every so often while Atobe never left his own world and studied the menu. A waiter finally came up and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll have the turkey sandwich."

"Turkey sandwich."

"Thank you, your order shall be out shortly."

He lightly bowed as he left to put in their order. Sanada stared long and hard at Atobe. He began to wonder if the boy had psychic powers or something.

"See, Sanada? We're not so different. We both ordered the same thing."

"And I want to kill myself for it."

"Don't be such a spoil sport."

Atobe casually flipped a stray strand of hair and sipped some water from his glass. Sanada snorted at his behavior. He wondered what was with Atobe. To most people, Sanada knew he came off as blunt to a point of sometimes being mean or rude. However, it never seemed to phase his polar opposite. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Atobe opened his mouth again.

"I've decided. After this, we're going to get you changed and ore-sama is going to show you a good time."

The taller boy sat and stared blankly at Atobe. He noted that Atobe had a very unique way with phrasing things.

"Don't give me that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

He was thoroughly confused. There was no reason why his mind should be in a gutter. It just sounded odd. Sanada wondered what he was implying by that.

"My mind is not in a gutter."

"Then why'd you look at me like that?"

"It seems to be a tendency when you're around."

"Ore-sama is flattered. Ore-sama can stun the great demon of Rikkai."

Before Sanada could lean across the table and begin strangling Atobe, the waiter approached their table again with their food. He cheerily placed the plates in front of them and happily sauntered off to another table.

"He's an awfully cheery one, isn't he?"

Sanada nodded in agreement and followed Atobe's gaze. Still prancing around, the waiter was still energetically tending to the tables. Sanada decided that was up there in the weird department; right along side Atobe.

As they were eating, thankfully in silence, Sanada noticed two new visitors in the café. He did his best to remain neutral and hide, but unfortunately, he was with Atobe.

"What the heck?"

Atobe turned around to face the speaker. Walking towards them was Shishido and Ootori of Hyotei. Sanada prayed that they would just keep moving. However, he took in account that this was Atobe.

"What? Never seen civilized people eating lunch before?"

"What are you implying by that?"

"Shishido-san, I'm sure Atobe-san meant nothing by it."

The taller boy patted Shishido reassuringly on the shoulder. He appeared to relax almost immediately.

"Of course not. So, are you two finally going at it? Officially, I mean?"

"Going at what?"

All three asked in unison causing Atobe to roll his eyes and drop his head. People were seriously way too clueless to be healthy.

"Never mind."

"But, Atobe-san, what are you doing with Sanada-san?"

"Torturing."

"Oh look, it speaks."

Sanada gave a quick glare in Atobe's direction who merely turned his head to the side and "hmph."

"Right…Whatever, we're going to go sit down now. See ya later, Atobe. Uh, nice seeing you…Sanada…-san…"

Shishido looked baffled as to how he should refer to the Rikkai fukubuchou. He only talked about him when he was not around, never when he was right in front of him. Ootori smiled good-naturedly and lightly bowed to the both of them. He quickly followed Shishido who was already getting read to sit down.

"Well, isn't that just cute."

Sanada found it interesting that Atobe said that with such a flat tone. He did not seem to care either way. From the way he watched them for a few moments, it seemed more like he was analyzing something.

"They always together?"

"Seems to be the tendency."

Atobe shook his head lightly and went back to his sandwich. Sanada followed suit and soon they were both done. After paying for the check, much to Sanada's disapproval, Atobe led the disgruntled and reluctant fukubuchou down some familiar streets.

"You remember that last place I took you to get your hair done? We're going back to drop off your things. Ore-sama will have them delivered to your home later. For now, you need to get changed."

"I look fine."

"Admittedly, yes…However, for where we are going, it is not the right style."

"I don't think I can contain my joy anymore."

"Is that sarcasm? Could it be that you _do_ have a sense of humor? My, my, my, what is the world coming to?"

He just clamped down any comment he had forming and grudgingly followed Atobe. For a few moments, their walk was silent save for the sounds of the bustling city. Sanada noticed when Atobe suddenly sighed.

"What?"

"Ore-sama was hoping you'd continue, but apparently ore-sama set that goal too high."

"Continue what?"

Atobe just shook his head and smirked.

"We'll get there eventually."

Sanada had no idea what Atobe was referring to. As they walked, he thought about the recent conversation and tried to determine what Atobe wanted to continue. It then dawned on him that he should have let loose the comment he had at the tip of his tongue instead of keep quiet. Atobe had been anticipating another remark.

_"Why would he want that? Why would anyone want that? He doesn't find that fun…does he?…Why, why do I get stuck with the crazy ones…"_

"Oi, Sanada!"

Too lost in his own thoughts Sanada did not pay attention in front of him and collided with Atobe. He tried to move out of the way, but Sanada's speed, plus his larger size, knocked the Hyotei diva down. Using his lightening quick reflexes, he tried to catch him, but instead, was pulled down as well. They landed on the sidewalk in an unceremonious heap.

"A bit forward today, aren't we?"

Sanada regained his senses and assessed the situation. Atobe was flat on his back and Sanada noted with horror, that he was right on top of him. That, plus the comment, sent him reeling. So flustered, he had trouble forcing his body to do what his mind told him to do. He learned that no matter what the situation, Atobe never made things better.

"As much as ore-sama would like to see what happens next…ore-sama can't breathe…Get off!"

Forcing his mind to stop dwelling on Atobe's less then helpful statements, Sanada forced himself off the ground. He quickly dusted himself off and took slow, deep breathes to regain his composure. He pretended not to notice the random stares and the glazed over eyes of passing school girls. After regaining his composure, he looked over at Atobe who managed to pick himself up and had already straightened his clothes.

"That was unexpected. Didn't pin you as the daydreamer type."

Sanada wanted to beat Atobe over the head, but decided against it since it would do no good, and besides, it was his fault to begin with. Atobe just exacerbated the situation out of his control.

"Sorry."

"'Sorry?' After knocking me on the ground and pinning me down, 'sorry' is all you're going to say? Hm well, ore-sama shall be fully recompensed at a time of my choosing."

"…Fine…"

He decided that honor was not always a good thing. There was no doubt in his mind that the great samurai warriors never faced a challenge so great as was Atobe Keigo. If they had, there would have been a completely different rulebook.

"Let's get changed."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Bother me?"

Atobe stared questioningly at Sanada who was still far too embarrassed. He watched as Atobe did not seem to even notice the people standing around watching them like some free street performance.

"You really shouldn't care _so_ much about what people think. It is good to be conscious of what others think, but not so much as to run your life according to that. But enough of this, let's go."

Sanada nodded his head and quickly followed the diva inside. Once again, the workers inside the beauty salon, or whatever he decided to call it, immediately dropped what they were doing to attend to Atobe. Following the same process, Sanada allowed himself to be led to the private area designated solely for Atobe and his guests. Fortunately, he already had his hair trimmed so he knew at least he would not have to do that. However, he forgot about the bags of clothes, even though he was carrying most of them. It was not until now, when he looked down at the bags, did he realize they were all full.

"I bet most girls shop less than this."

"Don't you feel lucky?"

"That I have more clothes than a girl or that I'm shopping with you?"

"Both!"

Atobe grinned smugly as he went through the bags of clothing. After contemplating the different articles of clothing, he made up his mind. He grabbed out a shirt and pants and handed them over to Sanada.

"Hell no."

"Wear. Now."

Sanada began to twitch uncontrollably. He knew where this was going. Somehow, somehow, Atobe would manage to put him in a situation where somebody miraculously shows up, takes his picture and passes it around school. Unfortunately, he was in Atobe's domain and had little choice in the matter.

Grumbling curses upon Atobe and his children, Sanada slowly made his way into the dressing room. He closed the door and laid out the clothing. Instead of getting changed, he just stared at it. He stared at it as if he could burn it up with his glare. When nothing shot up into flames, Sanada gave in and got changed. It was definitely something he was not use to wearing at all. After getting the ensemble put together, he looked himself over in the mirror. While studying his reflection, he grudgingly acknowledged that he really did not look that bad. However, that moment soon passes and was replaced by that of horror.

"He's turning me into him!"

Carelessly grabbing his other clothes, Sanada darted out of the dressing room to prevent himself from looking at the mirror again. When he got back to the main room, Atob had already changed. He was wearing dull, silver-white dress slacks with a black sleeveless dress shirt. His black belt was studded with silver rings and wore a silver tie to match his slacks. Hanging loosely over one of his shoulders was a matching jacket. Sanada studied the outfit in fascination. As odd as he found it, the attire worked.

"Ore-sama looks fabulous, no? Well, look how you turned out. My little ugly duckling is growing into his feathers."

Sanada rolled his eyes while Atobe circled him like a vulture, analyzing every aspect of the clothing. The Rikkai tennis star was wearing, of all things, black leather pants. This was the first time he had ever owned, let alone worn, a pair of black leather pants. He only imagined what his parents would say when they saw what he was wearing.

His shirt was loose and comfortable, He was thankful that the shirt was just an average white dress shirt save for the sleeves. They were a little more poofy than most. He consoled himself knowing there was not a frill to be had on the shirt. For whatever situation Atobe was going to make him suffer through, Sanada had no idea how he should button his shirt so he just did most except for the top few.

"Ore-sama will fix that."

With incredible ease and dexterity, Atobe , seemingly instantly had most of the button undone. Sanada counted the buttons. Only four buttons remained fastened. The shirt then naturally exposed a little bit more of his chest. He also noted that if he raised his arms high, the shirt would show off a little of his stomach as well. He wanted to break down and cry right there. However, he was a disciplined individual and remained composed.

"Ore-sama has such incredible fashion brilliance! Won't all the girls love you…Maybe even some guys, but you can ignore that."

"Guys?…Can I die now?"

"What's the big deal? You already seemed fine with pinning me down."

"That was an accident!"

"That's what they all claim."

Atobe gave Sanada his signature evil smirk and began walking towards the door.

"Enough of such talk. Come, let's go, our public awaits!"

With a grand flourish, Atobe swept dramatically out the door followed by Sanada who was practically dragging his feet. He kept pace with Atobe as they followed a seemingly endless set of turns and streets. As they were walking, Sanada noticed a saddle bag that Atobe was carrying. He eyed it warily.

"What's the bag for?"

"You sound so suspicious…It's for where we're going. Just in case you need it. Chances are, ore-sama will have to use it. But that's for you to find out."

The further they walked, the more certain he became of Atobe having some sort of twisted plan to further his agenda. After turning into an empty alley, Sanada became alert.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Atobe stared at Sanada as he stood stiff and ready to pounce at any moment.

"Ore-sama can't be that bad?"

"This isn't where you kill me?"

He looked around studying the area with mock surveillance.

"If ore-sama were to kill you it would be a far more flashy place."

Admittedly, knowing Atobe, it would be in a far more exotic location. Though, a part of him wanted the diva to try it so he had an excuse to beat the other boy senseless. But he guess that time would have to wait. For now, he followed behind Atobe who knocked on a door. A gruff voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"Ore da."

Without hesitation, the door was opened and standing in the doorway was a man not even Sanada would want to take on. It felt reminiscent of the event at the "business associate's" house. The bruiser in the doorway bowed to Atobe and Sanada and let them pass.

Upon entering the room, Sanada was greeted by a blast of music and a sea of people. Looking around, he noticed that most of them were young. Many around his age he figured. He looked over questioningly at Atobe.

"A dance club of sorts for those under the legal age limit."

Honestly, Sanada had no idea these places existed. After taking in the surroundings, he decided that it was far too noise for his liking. Atobe led him up a flight of stairs to the second story where people could lounge and still watch the people on the dance floor. Of course, there was a section reserved solely for none other than Atobe. It was a large plush booth set apart from the rest for which Sanada was grateful.

"So what do you think?"

"Too loud, too crowded."

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't be used to seeing other human beings that often. Well, no time like the present to begin integrating you into the social life. Follow me."

Sanada felt sad leaving their table since it was a bit quieter than the rest of the place and there were less people. He was not happy that Atobe was leading him into the sea of people crowding the dance floor. After getting themselves on the dance floor, Atobe grinned up at Sanada.

"Dance."

"Excuse me?"

"Dance, now."

Sanada was shocked. He should not have been since obviously Atobe intended for him to dance if he dragged him out to the dance floor, but he discovered he was quite unprepared to deal with it. While he looked around at the other people and then at Atobe, he found that he was the only one stationary. Even Atobe was now moving his body to the faster rhythm.

There was no rhyme or reason as to the dance patterns of Atobe or anybody else. Sanada's trained eye could always detect patterns. That was a basic know how in kendo and is partially why he can follow something more in the ballroom dancing department. This, however, was beyond his comprehension.

"This isn't rocket science. Just listen to the beat and move your body to it. Don't over think it, just do it."

He slowly began to follow Atobe's movements. He began to shift his weight from side to side following the beat and then tried to relax his body. After trying a few more minutes, Sanada gave up. There was no way he was getting his body to move so randomly and fluidly. He knew structure and that was what he was going to stick to.

"This isn't working."

Atobe smirked knowingly.

"Ore-sama will loosen you up. Dance with me."

"…You…I'm fairly positive, are a male."

"Ore-sama figured as much. Wait here and don't go anywhere."

He took off quickly and climbed the flight of stairs. Sanada watched as he grabbed his bag and headed towards what he guessed was the bathroom. As he waited for Atobe to appear again, he began studying the people's movements again. The longer he watched, the more he became mesmerized by all the movements. Standing there watching the people caused Sanada to forget a little about what he was doing at the moment and did not realize he was moving his body to the beat perfectly. Just as he was adjusting to the rhythm, everyone seemed to pause what they were doing and looked towards the stairs. Fearing what he might see, Sanada slowly turned around.

"Holy…"

Atobe was coming down the stairs, except he was not wearing his outfit from earlier. He was in a dress. Yes, a dress and a purple one at that. It was a deep yet vibrant shade of violet. It was in a halter style and had black trim. The trimming lined the edges of the dress and created an ever-flowing cascade of black waves. The skirt part of the dress was in multiple layers and lined by the same silky darkness as the rest of the dress. There a were a few frills along the chest line and the overall placement of the dress and frills easily hid the fact that Atobe was a male.

"He's even wearing high heels…"

Sanada mumbled as the true diva made his way towards Sanada. Atobe had a bright red rose pinning a side of his hair back and carried another red rose. When he reached Sanada, he pointed to the DJ and grabbed Sanada's arm. He dragged him towards the center of the dance floor.

"What are you doing!"

"Now you won't have as much trouble dancing with me."

"I think I'm more disturbed now than before…" 

As he was getting ready to heft Atobe over his shoulder and exit the place as fast as possible, the music suddenly stopped and then began again. He paused when he heard the tune. It was the same tune he heard at the Latin concert he saw Atobe at.

"You're joking."

"Remember, you owe me."

Sanada shuddered at the thought. However, he know had to deal with the problem before him.

"You know how to tango, right? We only played an entire match this way."

"There were differences."

"Not really. Same concept. Now let's dance."

He was about to try and reason with Atobe again, but when he opened his mouth, Atobe quickly placed the rose between his teeth. He now felt dumber than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Before he could spit it out, Atobe grabbed him roughly and forced him into the lead position. Before he knew what he was doing, Sanada was dancing with Atobe. He had to admit that it really was not all that difficult. He knew the basic format of tango and was easily able to adapt to the moves. He found it interesting that for the first part, Atobe was very much the one doing the leading even though he was dancing the female's role. After the first half was over, Sanada felt comfortable enough to start taking over. His mind was so focused on following the beat that he began to forget that the "girl" was actually Atobe. Slowly and surely, Atobe relinquished control and let Sanada lead. The center dance floor was encircled by all the other dancers who were mesmerized by the two engaged in the tango.

The song reached its climax and Sanada still kept pace with it. At the final note, Sanada deftly spun Atobe around and dipped him. Keeping in perfect form, Atobe balanced himself and bent his leg up while Sanada held onto him with one arm while making a sweeping gesture with his remaining arm. They hold that position for a few moments as the crowd began cheering. As the cheering got louder, Sanada realized what he was doing and quickly pulled Atobe upright again.

"See, that wasn't so hard. You're quite the dancer when you want to be, Sanada."

He quickly turned his head around and sincerely wished for his cap. He could tell his cheeks were warm and he hoped it was because of the exercise and not because of anything else. Sanada checked over at Atobe and noticed he too was slightly flushed from the dancing. He was still, however, overly fascinated with the dress.

"Let me change and we can take a rest. Then, we can go if you'd like."

"Yes, please."

"Very well."

Sanada followed Atobe up the stairs and sat down at the private table while Atobe got changed. Shortly after, he returned and sat with Sanada in his regular clothes. He almost snorted at the idea of what Atobe was wearing as being normal. But now, seeing him in a dress, anything else he wore was normal.

"Why do you have a dress?"

After a long silence, Sanada could not contain his curiosity any longer. He found it odd that Atobe owned a dress, that said dress fit him so perfectly, and he was actually comfortable wearing one.

"For situations like these."

"…How often do you have these situations?"

"Right now."

"…Have you no shame? Where is your pride as a man?"

Sanada almost regretted the question, but he could not resist. He did not know whether to be ashamed, amused, or something else at the response.

"You know, Sanada, it takes a real man to wear a dress and make it look so good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what did you think? By the by, Atobe's silver outfit is based on Kato Kazuki's outfit in his photobook singer. I love that outfit and I don't know why. Yes, there was a random silver pair cameo and yes, this really just happened. Should only be a couple of more chapters before it concludes. So, hopefully you enjoy it enough to stick with it. Thanks for reading!

Notes: "Ore da" is basically "me" I decided to put it that way because it sounds so much more narcississtic this way. Besides, I love how Atobe says that in the anime.


	5. The Name

**A/N:** Hoorah, I have finally gotten around to completing the story. I don't know. It was fun to write though frankly, not my best...Then again, my best isn't saying much. Oh well, it was enjoyable to write and this chapter was very much fun to write. I would say this one has quite a bit of humor. Of coure, it's more the tongue-in-cheek kind...You'll see what I mean when you read it. Anyhoo, here it is enjoy!

I don't own PoT (drug or anime/manga)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At long last, it seemed as though it were time to go. Sanada inwardly rejoiced at the prospect of getting out of the company of a mad man. He still glanced over now and then as they walked along the streets at his companion. Atobe walked with his normal, confident gait as though nothing in the world has happened or will happen. Sanada still could not believe that the diva would actually be a diva enough to get in a dress. On top of that, dance with him. For that matter, he wondered why he did dance.

"Let's get ice cream, aan?"

"What?"

"Ice. Cream. Do. You. Understand?"

Atobe accented each word slowly and carefully much to the other boy's annoyance. He pointed to a small ice cream shop.

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes as he was dragged by the Hyotei diva across the street. They walked in and Sanada studied the menu while Atobe began ordering right off the top.

"Vanilla."

"Make sure it's with lots of those rainbow sprinkles."

Sanada slowly turned to face Atobe while the ice cream girl began stacking vanilla soft serve on a cone. She then began a process of thoroughly coating it in the little colorful abominations.

"Here you go, sir!"

She chirped as they paid and walked out of the store. Again Sanada eyed Atobe who was busy licking his cone of German chocolate ice cream and peppermint swirls. He looked back at his own ice cream and stared at it.

"Ice cream is meant for eating, Sanada. Don't worry, it doesn't bite."

Atobe grinned smugly as they walked. The demon of Rikkai shook his head and began the process of eating his ice cream. The little sprinkles seemed to go everywhere, but he did admit, they did add a kind of nice texture.

"Why did you put sprinkles on it?"

"Vanilla is so boring to look at. Now it looks pretty, don't you think?"

"…I refrain from commenting."

With that, he went back to quickly trying to eat the ice cream before it melted and the rainbow of sprinkles bled into the ground. After some creative eating on his part, Sanada was able to finish the cone with minimum difficulty. In the end, he decided rainbow sprinkles are not so bad after all. Of course, never would he ever admit such a thing to Atobe. Give Atobe an inch and he will take the whole damn thing with it.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to walk you home now."

Sanada remained silent. While he appreciated the politeness of the gesture, the way it was worded was less than appreciated. Atobe was the one who wore the dress after all.

"Gee, thanks."

Atobe smirked as they continued to walk. Thankfully, they walked in silence. Sanada was not sure he would be able to handle any idle chitchat by Atobe. The sun was just beginning to set when they passed by some street courts. As they walked by, a small gang of ugly large men that were actually students at other schools stopped them.

"Well, look who it is."

"Yeah, that little pretty boy who thinks he's all that."

"Ore-sama doesn't think it. Ore-sama knows it."

Sanada mentally slapped and all around abused Atobe in his mind. It was obvious these guys were thugs and were not happy with a previous match. No doubt Atobe's arrogance riled them up. It was probably worse since he could actually back up what he said. With any luck, this would be quickly decided on the street courts. Unfortunately, as the conversation progressed, this would not be the case.

"Snotty little brat! Let's see how tough you talk off the court."

One of the students turned tennis thug began cracking his knuckles. The others laughed dumbly like they always do. Atobe just stood there calmly with a faint smirk. He took a step back and patted Sanada on the shoulder.

"Have fun."

"This is your problem."

"Now it's yours. They aren't so tough. You can take them. Ore-sama has faith in you."

"If they're not so tough, you take them."

"But ore-sama is not the samurai."

He flashed Sanada a quick grin and pushed him forward. The gang of street thugs watched the situation curiously. The ugliest one that appeared to be the leader grabbed Sanada by the scruff of his shirt. The Rikkai emperor remained calm and just stared him down.

"What are you gonna do about it? Gonna stand up for your boyfriend?"

Only the faintest twitch in Sanada's eyebrow was the seen motion. In a flash, Sanada had the other guy kneeling on the ground with his arm painfully wrapped behind his back while Sanada calmly held him there.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

The others stared in horror. Sanada eyed each one with an icy stare. Nobody, nobody would dare even hint that he is associated with somebody like Atobe let alone anything more.

"Let me go!"

He did as he was told, but not without adding a little extra pressure before letting go and kicking him forward. The others looked dumbly at their fallen comrade and then were filled with anger.

"Now you're gonna get it!"

Sanada turned his head to face Atobe who was happily watching the whole thing as though it were some sort of movie. He was about to say something when a flying object interrupted him. Deftly grabbing the object from the air, Sanada found he was holding a somewhat thick stick about the length of his katana.

"Samurai are only as good as their sword."

The taller boy quickly shot one more quick glare at Atobe before the first of his attackers reached him. In motion so fluid and so quick, the first was laid out flat. The others paused a moment to take in what they were seeing now. Sanada was now standing in traditional kendo stance. His left foot was slightly ahead him and his stick turned sword was held vertically at a slight angle in front of him.

Before they could act again, Sanada had moved and quickly brought the sword down on one of them and then rapidly did a side swipe of the other. They fell in a heap. Sanada took a deep breath and then turned to face Atobe.

"What was that?"

"A beautiful display of your skill. Ore-sama couldn't have done better."

He decided to just take the semi-compliment and leave it at that. Sanada careless chucked the stick to the side and was about to leave when he noticed clapping. He looked around and noticed that his little feat had drawn a small crowd who were now applauding his skill. He whispered harshly at Atobe.

"This is all your fault."

"Admit it, you love it. Think of it like a tennis match. You seem just find with everybody applauding you then."

"That is tennis. This is…stupidity."

"Semantics."

"Fix this."

"Fine. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

While the response came out quicker than he intended, it was not until he saw Atobe smirking that he realized what he just did.

"Oh, Genichirou! You're my hero. What would ore-sama have done without you?"

There was a small wave of giggles, a couple of "aaw" and the sound of Sanada's mind imploding on itself.

Atobe kept the same confident air, but was talking like a lovesick maniac. The real problem for Sanada though, was the fact that the other boy did not bother to change the pronoun or the tone of his voice. So, the whole thing came out in very much Atobe's voice. The only difference was the words. While the crowd seemed to love it, Sanada could tell that underneath it all, Atobe was spiting him to his very core and enjoying every single moment of it.

"Atobe…"

"No need to be so formal. You know I love it when you call me Kei-tan. C'mon, please, SanaPuff?"

He visibly twitched at what Atobe decided to call him. Sanada looked around uncomfortably. He was very glad that he had incredible composure and self-discipline. The crowd was staring at him expectantly and he gulped.

"Fine…Kei…tan…"

The last part had to be choked out and were very quietly spoken. Atobe grinned triumphantly and clapped his hands once.

"Wai! You're the best, SanaPuff."

Being so preoccupied with handling the crowd, the nickname, and Atobe's behavior, he failed to hear rapid footsteps approaching from behind. When he did hear it, it was too late. Atobe somehow managed to get close enough to where he could launch himself onto Sanada's back and force a piggy-back ride out of him. He stumbled a little bit as he attempted to get his footing and adjust to having another boy his age on his back.

"Let's go, SanaPuff!"

He grumbled and as he readjusted Atobe on his back and practically sprinted off leaving behind a cheering and whistling crowd. After they turned the corner, Sanada slowed down and began walking at a slower pace.

"What the hell was that?"

"You wanted out, so ore-sama brilliantly got us out without being rude."

"For somebody as pompous as you, you don't seem to mind embarrassing yourself."

"Who says I'm embarrassed? So, ore-sama can wear a dress and look good in it. Ore-sama can fan girl and still be gloriously me."

He glanced down at Sanada slyly.

"Besides, everybody knows that ore-sama is a smug, arrogant S.O.B. and so, who cares what else ore-sama does."

Sanada chuckled lightly at Atobe's description of himself. Most people would assume he would go on about all these great things, but instead, he went straight for the matter. Not to mention, majority of the population looked down upon such characteristics while Atobe seemed more than proud about it. Then again, he wondered if any name calling in the world would faze Atobe.

"Next time, don't drag me into it."

"You asked me to."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You wanted me to get you out of the situation."

"Next time, don't get into that situation."

"Why? You took them out with ease."

"I won't always be there."

"So you're saying you would be there otherwise?"

Sanada felt his eyebrow twitch again. Then again, it seemed to be a normal physiological response when Atobe was around. Leave it to the diva to take something and make a whole new thing out of it.

"…What did you do to make them angry?"

"You know how it is. They, in their blind naivety, challenged yours truly. Obviously, they lost. It was quite spectacular. Ore-sama cannot help it when others become bitter after having witness such greatness and prowess."

"They just didn't like you."

"A boring way of putting it."

He shook his head as he continued walking. At long last, they finally reached his house. Never had he been happier to see his plain, boring home. Looking down the street, he noticed a sleek black car parked on the side of the road.

"Good. Ore-sama had your clothes sent to your house earlier. Now you can say you had a wonderful day spent with ore-sama."

"Wonderful only for you, maybe."

"Now why would you say that, Sanada?"

"You take me to yakuza, you drag me clothes shopping, you make me wear said clothing, you make me dance, you make me dance with you, you dress up in a dress, you make me fight, you created an abominable pet name for me. That is wonderful?"

"Of course. How many other people can say that?"

"How many people would want to say that?"

"Oh, you know you secretly enjoyed yourself."

"How so?"

"Why are you still holding me?"

Sanada then realized that sure enough, Atobe was still on his back and he was still holding him in place there. In a twitch of an eye, Sanada promptly let go and shook the Hyotei leech off him. Using his superior grace and balance, Atobe landed on both feet and regained his balance. He chuckled smugly as he dusted himself off.

"Well, that was rude. But, we can't change in a day. I suppose I shall let you go now."

He lightly waved while Sanada grunted and nodded his head. He watched as Atobe sauntered over to the car and got in. Sanada stood and watched to make sure he left for good and did not try to do anything else to him. After confirming the other's absence, Sanada walked into his house.

Upon entering, he was greeted by his mother who was just leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, Genichirou, perfect timing, dinners ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

He took off his shoes and walked to the dining area. At the table, his father was already there, patiently waiting for the meal to start. Sanada quietly sat down at his spot at the table. His mother brought out the food and then they began quietly eating their meal.

"So, how was your day with your friend?"

"Fine."

He answered monotonously and received just as deadpan of a response.

"That's nice."

They began eating in silence once more, but as they did, Sanada remembered how different his mother sounded earlier when Atobe had been by. He supposed it could not hurt. If all else failed, he could blame Atobe by saying he made him join some weird cult that warped his mind. That would be an easily believable story.

"Actually…Did…packages come for me?"

His mother looked at him surprised for a moment before smiling and nodding her head towards another room.

"Yes actually. What did you get at the department store?"

"More importantly, why were you shopping there."

Sanada noticed the slightly odd stare from his father who was also shifting his gaze from Sanada's eyes to his attire. He mentally slapped himself. He was still in his clothing from earlier.

"Atobe forced me. I emphasize that I picked out nothing."

"He forced you? You know, it's alright if you…enjoy shopping, Genichirou. There's nothing wrong with-"

"He forced me to! Atobe has a fixation on clothing."

Sanada's mother softly chuckled at her son's response. His father also seemed to enjoy the reaction he was getting. It was not everyday that his parents got to see emotion on their son's face.

"But you let him? Don't tell me you were doing that all day?"

His father raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Sanada who sighed much to his mother's amusement.

"No. First, Atobe introduced me to yakuza…Lunch, dance, ice cream, fight and thus, the day ended."

Sanada quickly, with all intent to hide the details of the events, explained his activities of the day before going to back to quietly eating his meal. It did not last long, but there was a family conversation. He wondered if over time they would ever wind up a chatty family. Sanada glanced at his father, and then his mother and decided that would never happen. But, he was fine with that now, because at least now, they were communicating and he actually enjoyed it a little bit.

"Thanks for the food."

He bowed lightly and placed his chopsticks on their respective holder. Sanada stood up and walked to his room to take a shower and change clothes. After completing said tasks, he plopped onto the floor where his bed looked mighty inviting. Deciding to just let everything else go, Sanada fell asleep stirring every once and a while as his dream reminded him of the day.

The next day, Sanada stood imperiously over the other members of the Rikkai tennis club beside Yukimura.

"So, how was your weekend, Sanada?"

"…Fine…"

Yukimura chuckled at his companion's response. His chuckling resulted in Sanada eyeing the buchou warily.

"Your behind it."

"Whatever are you talking about, Sanada?"

The Rikkai buchou placed a hand over his chest and feigned shock. Sanada took that as a clear "yes" to his accusation. There was some snickering off to the side and he whipped around to face the source.

Niou, Kirihara and a couple others were chuckling while Renji wrote something in his notebook.

"Run, now."

"Aw man, how many laps?"

"When I tell you to stop. Now go."

Everybody grumbled as they begin sprinting around the tennis courts. Sanada reveled in the feeling of power he had in making those under him run. He watched with sadistic pleasure for a little while before motioning for them to stop.

"Sheesh, about time. Why do you gotta always be so uptight?"

Kirihara had a healthy dose of fear, but sometimes, he just did not know when to shut up. The others held their breaths waiting for the worst to come.

"Then let's play…a game."

Everybody within hearing range stopped what they were doing in shock. They stared at Sanada who blankly returned all their stares.

"Seriously?"

"Hmm, the probability of Genichirou playing a game during practice…was never once in my calculations."

Sanada smirked confidently and quite evilly for that matter. The others did not know whether they should be glad or running for shelter. This was a mood that was completely foreign to them.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, the Rikkai regulars were perfectly happy with the regular modes of practice. Very sore and sticky members began walking towards the clubhouse. As they were, a voice came out from the bleachers.

"My, my, my. What have you been up to, Sanada?"

Sitting casually in the stands was none other than Atobe himself. The others stood up straight and tried their best to look intimidating even though they failed at it in their current state.

"Playing…a game."

"That's something new. If you want to know another great game, ore-sama has one that involves Popsicles and other things."

Kirihara mouthed "Popsicles" questioningly at Renji who lightly shrugged. Either way, they grew concerned if Sanada decided to being Popsicles into the mix. Said fukubuchou remained calm as ever and smirked at Atobe.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"What do you want, Atobe?"

Yukimura had to admit that he was surprised to see the Hyotei buchou.

"Just dropping something off. Apparently they left something of yours."

Atobe lifted up a small bag as he slowly made his ways down the bleachers to reach Sanada. The diva handed the bag over and walked off. As he did though, he paused.

"You know, it was fun…But on the courts, I'm all business, SanaPuff."

"I'd expect nothing less, Kei-tan."

The diva "hmphed" in amusement and continued to walk away. Sanada watched him leave with just as much amusement.

It did not matter that the others were staring at him oddly and whispering behind his back. Sanada did not care what they thought. He was the proud fukubuchou of Rikkai and could make them run until they dropped. Yes, he decided it did not matter and would continue to live as such.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Now wasn't that fun? Hope you all enjoyed it. As far as atobe is concerned in naming Sanada...I was informed that many people on the internet affectionately refer to Sanada as SanaPuff...I have no idea where it came from, but it sounds cute and would definietly be something to grate on his nerves. Just how Atobe would like it. So there you have it. SanaPuff. Aren't you happy now?

Note: Does anybody else notice how there seems to be many tennis thugs in PoT? I'm not kidding, they are everywhere and quite frankly, they are ugly. So yes, I had to make fun of that.

I think...I'm going to make this a trilogy of sorts. The final installment will be the same idea except the other way around...I'm not 100 sure how that is going to work out since Sanada has the personality of...well, a rock. But, it would be an excuse to shove in Atobe's family. I've been wanting to write about them for a while now. So anyways, enough of this. Hope you enjoyed reading itasmuch as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
